Christmas Wish
by midnightblue123
Summary: What do you want for Christmas? she asked. 'What I want for Christmas is you as my girlfriend, Mikan.' he thought as she left. Can two consciences and a mindreader make Natsume's wish come true? R & R please! And Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!


**Hey, it's Midnightblue123 here with another one-shot! Yes, I know, why am I making this instead of the 'Exchange of Diaries'? (Sigh) It's Christmas and I wanted to make a themed fic as a present for all the readers/fans of Gakuen Alice. Oh, and I'm sorry if Mikan is a little OOC but I was in a hurry.**

**Little bro: Wouldn't a new chapter of 'Exchange of Diaries' be a better present?**

**Me: (Blank face) It got erased in the blackout last week. (Cries waterfalls) All those perfectly thought out sentences and paragraphs gone just like that! (Clicks fingers dramatically) **

**Little bro: …You sure you don't want to take drama lessons?**

**Disclaimer: neither of us owns Gakuen Alice!**

**Oh, and Merry Christmas and a Happy New year!**

**Maligayang Pasko****, for my fellow Filipinos! **

**(Me commenting at random times)**

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts'_

'_**Conscience'**_

* * *

The story starts in December at the famous Sakura Tree with one simple question… 

"Natsume, what would you like for Christmas?" The said boy looked up lazily from his ever present manga to stare blankly at his 5 year crush. Who else but our much loved Mikan Sakura or as Natsume calls her…

"Why do you care, snowflakes?" He asked as he pointedly stared at her flipped skirt, giving him, once again, a first hand view of her childish yet cute panties. Though he would never say that out loud.

"Natsume you pervert!" Mikan shouted as she adjusted her skirt with one hand and tried to hit him with the other.

Fat chance.

Natsume just caught her hand effortlessly as he turned back to his manga…without letting go of her hand.

"Nat-su-me." Mikan bit out angrily.

"What, polka-dots?" His mouth turned slightly upwards in a smirk as he managed to glimpse her turning red at his pet name that had survived for 5 years. Other girls would find it endearing (his fan girls would have been delighted if he called them sluts, just as long as he called them something) but Mikan had always regarded it as an insult.

"Let go my hand." She answered, trying to rein her temper by biting down on her full cherry lips.

'_I wonder if her lips would still taste of tangerines and strawberries…' _

"Why should I? Because you said so?" Natsume drawled, unconcerned as he turned a page with his free hand. Mikan fumed silently and tugged half-heartedly at her imprisoned hand.

'_I wouldn't mind holding these warm hands forever…but he'll never look at me that way…' _She took a quick glance at his hidden face. Natsume did not miss this action and proceeded to tease her.

"See something you like, polka-dots?" He purred as he put away his manga to watch her reaction. Oh, he was going to enjoy this.

Mikan gawked at him then the underlying meaning of his words caught up with her and she turned even redder.

'_He didn't just imply that, did he? Though it __**is **__true…BAD THOUGHTS, BAD THOUGHTS!' _She berated, gaping like a guppy then she noticed his eyes had faint amusement flecks. _'He's toying with me!' _She realized with irritation that made her yank her hand from his. Immediately she missed the welcoming warmth as it was quickly lost to the freezing temperatures but she stubbornly pushed that traitorous thought to the back of her mind.

"You never answered my question." She stalled, desperately trying to fight the blush that was threatening to bloom full force on her face. He frowned at the change of subject but let her have her way just this once.

"What do I want for Christmas? What I want for Christmas would be too much for a baka like you." He said smirking, but a nagging voice kept saying: _**'You could have said it in a gentler way, you baka!'**_

"Hey! I'm a three-star now, so I'm not that destitute or dim anymore!" She said, purposely using an intelligent word.

"Tch. Trying to be smart, are we? Fact stands, that you'll never be able to afford my gift."

_'I didn't mean money, baka.'_

"Then I'll just give you coal." She retorted and stomped off to the Central Town bus stop. Natsume felt a slight pang of regret but he just ignored it as he rested his chin on his hand as he watched her storm away.

'_What I would like for Christmas would be you as my girlfriend, Mikan…' _It was a futile wish he mused. He belonged in the dark while she _was_ the sun.

_His _only light.

What he craved for like a sinful delight.

But what he could never hope to grasp.

He got up and resolutely shook his head in attempt to ward off his dismal thoughts as he walked back to his room.

"That's what you think, Natsume." Said someone as the gears in his head ran in top speed. He ran towards his room, his mind made up on what he was going to do tomorrow.

It was going to be an interesting Christmas this year.

**

* * *

**

**The Next Day**

Among the throng of holiday shoppers was a flash of honey colored hair in pigtails. The crowd parted quickly as the owner struggled with her numerous bags as she headed to a bench so she can finally rest and lay down her Christmas shopping.

'_Hmm, let's see, I got presents for Hotaru, Ruka-pyon, Nonoko, Anna, Yuu, Koko, Permy, Tsubasa and Misaki-senpai, Narumi-sensei…_**(she got presents for pretty much everyone she knows but I am NOT typing down all the names, okay?!) **_(Sigh) There's only one last person left, one very annoyingly __**perverted **__person. Hmph, I ask really nicely then he just…he just ARGH! He's so annoying!'_

'_**And yet you still like or should I say **__**love**__** him?' **_Her conscience pestered. Mikan gritted her teeth.

'_As if! What's there to love about that guy? I mean sure, he's handsome and unique with those crimson eyes of his and he cares for everyone around him that he would sacrifice himself and he kissed really good at 10 yea-…I did NOT just think that.'_

'_**Newsflash sister, you just did. It's obvious you **__**adore**__** the guy so why not just tell him?'**_

'_Okay, maybe I do have some fee-'_

'_**Nu-uh. Not **__**some**__**, you're **__**smitten**__** with him.' **_

'…_It doesn't matter! He'll never look at me that way…'_

'_**Uh, hello! The guy had peeked at your underwear for 5 years! Do you see him doing that to any other girl? Plus you're the only girl he gives the time of day!'**_

'_Bu-'_

'_**No buts!'**_

'_(Sigh) The fact remains that I don't know what to get for him…I don't want him to be left out.'_

'_**Why not give him a kiss? I'm sure he'll **__**really**__** like that.'**_

'_Don't be such a per-'_

"Sakura-san?" A voice that sounded suspiciously like it was close to bursting into laughter interrupted her mental scolding. She looked up to see Koko, the mind-reader, smirking slightly. She immediately turned red. She hadn't put up any nullifying shields, she realized with a sinking heart, meaning that Koko must have caught every word of her argument with her conscience.

'_Hmmm, this is going to be easier then I first thought.'_

"So, you _do _like him, huh?" Koko asked, grinning widely.

"Like who, Koko?" She asked back, trying to act innocent and ignore that annoying knowing grin on his face. Maybe he didn't hear all of it…

"Natsume." He said quietly. Or maybe he did.

Mikan just stared at him and sighed. "Can we talk about that another time? I'm more worried on what to get him for Christmas." Her conscience was bad enough without Koko getting involved.

"I know what he wants for Christmas." A passerby would have sworn Koko's grin just gotten bigger.

"Really? What is it?" Mikan lit up like a Christmas tree as she looked at him expectedly.

'_More like __**who **__is it.' _Koko thought as he leaned down to whisper the answer in her ear.

* * *

**Later in Mikan's Room**

'_Natsume…so that's what you meant…' _She thought pensively as she set down her shopping.

'_**That's what I've been trying to tell you! Geez, how can you believe him and not me?' **_Darn, her conscience has returned.

'_He's trustworthy.'_

'_**And I'm not?!!?'**_

'_No, not really.'_

'_**Why you…'**_

'_But what will I get him for Christmas?' _Her conscience face faulted.

'_**What are you a baka?!!? Oh wait, you are one…'**_

'_I am not! Besides you're me so you're calling yourself a baka!'_

'_**Maybe I won't tell you what to give him…'**_

'_No, no, no! Tell me, tell me, tell me! (Puppy eyes)' _**(Author: Sweat drop)**

'_**(Sigh) Go by my original suggestion. Kiss him and tell him you love him.'**_

'_Bu-'_

'_**You heard Koko! What he wants is **__**you**__**! And you want him too so it's a win-win situation. And don't give me that rubbish 'he will never look at me that way' or 'I'm too stupid for him' or any of that trash!'**_

'…'

'_**Tell you what; I'll let you think about it. You still need to wrap up the other presents anyway.'**_

Mikan bit her lip as she worked absent-mindedly on the gifts, not sure what she was going to do. She loved him, she knew that but the question was did he really love her? Even with her conscience and Koko's reassurances, she still wasn't sure. The only way she would really believe it is when she hears those three words from his lips. But then again, what did she have to lose? The worse he can do is say 'no'. Oh, and that she can be humiliated and reminded of it constantly for the rest of her life in the academy. Hmmm, suddenly just giving him a piece of coal sounded very promising-

'**_Don't even think about it.'_**

-If it wasn't for the aggravating voice in her head that calls itself 'conscience'. Mikan sighed and flopped down on her bed, suddenly worn out from all the shopping, secrets and being badgered by, well, herself. She stared up at her ceiling, mulling over the pros and cons over the advised action. Finally she made her decision.

'_I just hope I don't make a fool out myself…' _

* * *

**Christmas Day**

Natsume stared intently at the tangerine perfumed note he had found, tied to his doorknob.

_Meet me at the Sakura tree at 10am._

_Mikan_

"What is she up to now?" Natsume frowned, if it was a simple present she would have just left it at his door or gave it to him along with the others' presents.

'_**Geez, stop questioning and just go! It's already 9:50!'**_

'…' He was still staring at the note that his conscience swore he was trying to burn a hole in it.

'_**Quit staring at your girlfriend's note and beat it already!'**_

'_She isn't my girlfriend!' _

'_**You're right, she's not because you're too cowardly to tell her. You're not afraid of thousands of AAO soldiers but the instant a certain **__**girl**__** comes into the picture…'**_

'_Shut up before I burn you.'_

'_**Just go already! You don't want to make her cry, do you?'**_

And that was all it took to make him walk to the Sakura Tree. He never liked to see her cry; it always made him feel like crying too and if he cried that will ruin his reputation for sure.

* * *

**Natsume's POV**

When I got there, it was exactly 10 and to my surprise she was already there. Must be really important if she's not tardy…

"Hey Natsume." She said quietly with a tentative smile.

What was wrong with her? It's almost as if she was…shy. And 'shy' and Mikan do _not_ go together. I sat down beside her and put my arms behind my head, waiting for her to tell me why she asked me to come. She kept on fidgeting and cast me furtive glances. She kept on biting her lip too, which bought back the memory of our first kiss 5 years ago. I wonder if she still remembers or even cares.

**Mikan's POV**

Ulp, I can't do it. The minute I saw him I just couldn't do it. What if he rejects me? He's done it to all his fan girls.

'_**You're not a crazy fan girl! Tell him before he gets away!'**_

'_But I ca-'_

'_**Yes, you can. Would you forgive yourself if you never tried?'**_

That did it. I had to try and if he said no…well, I'll live with it somehow and learn from it. We can still be friends, right?

Just take a deep breath, Mikan and smile. Then everything will work out as it always has.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Natsume. I need to tell you something." She said, breaking the silence.

He looked at her, surprised at the seriousness in her face and voice but hid it well under his usual bored façade.

"I…I…I, well, I have a…," her eyes looked down to avoid his gaze. "A confession to make." He raised his eyebrows. Could it really be what he thought it was? Or was it some impossible dream his desperate mind cooked up?

'_Okay, Mikan get this over with…'_

"I…I love you!" She burst out, keeping her eyes downcast, not wanting to see his reaction. She didn't hear anything from him and felt bitter disappointment well up inside her.

'_I was wrong…he doesn't feel anything for me…' _

She started to get up, preparing herself to run when a warm hand grasped her arm. Startled chocolate orbs met softening blood crimson. Time seem to stand still as they gazed at each other.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked huskily as he pulled her to his chest. She squeaked and blushed at the closeness.

"You never heard my answer." He spoke into her orange scented hair.

He then lowered his mouth to her sensitive ear, every word he spoke she heard loud and clear.

"I love you, Mikan." Her eyes widened at her name and she pushed herself back to search his eyes for any deceit. Instead she found a smile that made his face even more handsome and gentle yet passionate lips claiming her own. That was their second kiss and at the same spot and nearly the same time as their first time. Slowly the kiss got fiercer as bottled up emotions came out in the open and Mikan felt the tree bark against her back with Natsume's tongue exploring her mouth. They didn't even notice the cold anymore as the kiss and Natsume's Alice heated them up.

'_**Now how hard was that?' **_asked each of the consciences as they grinned at the new couple and flew off to have some private time of their own.

* * *

Koko watched them from his window and smiled. 

'_For once, my Alice was good for something.' _He thought happily as he closed the curtains to give them privacy.

All in all it was the best Christmas either of them could wish for.

* * *

**And that's all from me! Phew, that was 7 pages, the longest one-shot I have ever made! Please review and tell what you think, I know it was OOC and the kissing part sucked and the conscience thing was weird but I was trying to make it original. Just tell me what you think but be nice, okay?**


End file.
